


Mishima's Sweetness

by KonoeYuuki



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonoeYuuki/pseuds/KonoeYuuki
Summary: An alternate world P5 short story where Mishima and Akira grow up as childhood friends together. Extraordinarily sweet.





	Mishima's Sweetness

Initially, the Mishima family and the Kurusu family were simply neighbors. They lived next to each other, and that was that.   
  
However, when both families were blessed with a son in 1999, the young, first time parents couldn’t help but sympathize and rely on each other. After all, they were just a knock away.   
  
Sometimes, both parents would be out of the house for work and no one would be home to take care of baby Akira. So, he would become the Mishima’s special visitor for the day.

  
Or maybe, little Yuuki had a fever, much to the worry of his parents. Ms. Kurusu, a nurse, would explain to her neighbors what medicine to buy and what to do to quell the fever of their little boy.   
  
Yuuki and Akira grew up together. From a young age, they were best friends. Little Yuuki would share his toys with Akira, and Akira would show Yuuki where to find bugs or worms after rain.    
  
The two boys grew up like siblings, and when they started going to school, both families agreed it would be too painful to split them apart, so Yuuki and Akira went to the same school.   
  
Every Sunday, the childhood friends would agree to meet and spend the day in each other’s company. Some days, they would play video games and eat snacks all day. Before exams, they helped each other study. Or sometimes, in near complete silence, they would sit in the same room together and simply enjoy the familiar presence of their best friend.

***

“Mishima,” Kurusu’s long eyelashes fluttered gently behind his glasses, an action that opened a window into the turbulent feelings living in his heart.   
  
“I want to kiss.”   
  
Mishima would sit on the floor in front of his own bed in order to loan the space to Kurusu whenever he visited. Kurusu never specifically asked him to do so, but Mishima did it anyways, because Kurusu was his best friend, and he wanted his best friend to be comfortable.   
  
“Why are you telling me? If you want to kiss, get a girlfriend.” Mishima’s sole focus continued to be his Vita.    
  
“No, no not a girl. I want to kiss you.”   
  
The armor-piercing statement broke Mishima’s state of concentration. He began to miss notes on the rhythm game he was playing.   
  
Eventually, he paused it and set the Vita down.

  
“Y-You what?”   
  
“I want to kiss . . . you.”   
  
Mishima’s cheeks quickly became flushed. “Wait, wait, wait, wait! Why me? You’re just playing with me aren’t you?!”   
  
“No, I’m not! You . . . you’re the only one I can ask. . .” Kurusu snapped to attention and focused his gaze completely on the panicking, blushing Mishima. “I want to know what it’s like to kiss someone. I’m curious. I want to kiss you. Please.”   
  
It took a moment to process his emotions.   
“You’re serious aren’t you?” Mishima could feel some tension begin to leave his body. He released his hands from the fists they were curled into.   
  
“Of course I am. I’m curious. I want to practice with someone I’m comfortable with, and you’re my best friend . . .” Kurusu mindlessly twirled curls in his hair with one finger. “. . . Yuuki.”   
  
Kurusu’s emotions bled through his last word he spoke. The way he said “Yuuki” elicited a tender, warm feeling in Mishima’s chest. Kurusu really did want to kiss Mishima, he could hear it in his voice, and he was throwing every emotion on the table, knowing if Mishima said ‘no’ his feelings would go repressed and hidden away forever.   
  
And Mishima only wanted the best for his best friend.   
  
From his position on the floor, Mishima crawled forward on all fours and reached the edge of his bed. Kurusu leaned over from where he was sitting and their faces slowly came close together.   
  
“Wait wait!” Mishima moved away suddenly. “Do I close my eyes?”   
  
Deaf to the sound of his question, Kurusu leans in and kisses Mishima with a soft sigh.   
  
In the heat of the moment, with the blood rushing to his face and his hands slightly trembling, Mishima reaches out and holds Kurusu’s soft hands, intertwining their fingers together, making a saccharine moment only that much sweeter.


End file.
